Star Fox: Vacation
by Adowwolf
Summary: After the Aparoid Invasion, the Star Fox team comes across a large amount of money, and decide to go on a little vacation, and the McCloud family gets a brand new addition.
1. Chapter 1 - Planing

**Alright, so for this story, you're going to have to pretend that Star Fox Command never happened. To be honest, that's not very hard. That game was horrible. Anyways, the events of this story begin 2 years after the Aparoid Invasion. (events of Star Fox Assault) Fox and Krystal are still together, and thinking about having children. (Yes, Markus happened, other than that, ignore Star Fox Command. Poof, gone.)**

**Disclaimer: Uh, I have to do this over again? Let me make this simple. I don't own the Star Fox franchise, any of it's characters or story. The only thing I own here are the story, if not already used by Nintendo, and original characters. Any characters used here that are used in another franchise, be it Nintendo's or not, is simply a coincidence, and was not planned. If I do plan on using characters from another franchise, I will give credit to the original owner. Otherwise, you can assume it was simply a coincidence. Star Fox, it's characters, story and other related material are property of Nintendo. They reserve all the rights. Original characters and storyline not already used by Nintendo are property of me, Adowwolf. I believe in an open-source world, so you are welcome to take the story and manipulate it in any way, shape or form, even if it's ugly. All I ask in return is credit for my story, as I would do the same for you.**

**Phew, thank goodness that's over. That big blob of text was probably hundreds of words. Got me going, though. ;) Moving forward...**

**A/N: I want to give a big shoutout to two reviewers who have really good eyes, Jedelas and brian mccloud. Jedelas pointed out that I _once again_ mixed up "they're" and "their." Gosh, I have to stop doing that. brian mccloud pointed out that I forgot to slap Krystal's name somewhere in the Star Fox members list. :P Oops. Anyways, thank you guys so much. You're all life-savers!  
**

**Oh, and by the way, corrections have been applied.**

* * *

The Star Fox team, consisting of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal McCloud, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare and their comic relief robot R.O.B, hadn't been hired for anything for a few months. Ever since the Aparoids were destroyed, the Lylat system was rather quiet, if you excuse the rebuilding that was taking place. Cities destroyed in the battle that took place two years ago, were starting to get back up. Businesses were staring up, some for the second time, houses were being rebuilt, and life was returning to normal. Slippy decided to take a break from Star Fox to help Corneria rebuild, his father, Beltino, at his side.

Things were looking up for the Lylat system. When the Cornerian government discovered that the Star Wolf team, consisting of Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso, were still alive and that they had saved the Star Fox team, in turn saving the Lylat System, they had a celebration for the team, which not everybody was too thrilled about. (hint hint, Falco.) The rival team halted their attacks on Corneria, and the rivalry between Fox and Wolf seemed to turn friendly instead of lethal, and the teams eventually became allies, which a certain blue bird wasn't happy about either. (not pointing any fingers, no.)

More importantly, Fox and Krystal got married, and were considering having children. Fox was hesitant, but eventually decided he also wanted a child. (A little persuasion from the rest of the team helped a bit)

Nothing in the universe could break Fox's happiness. All threats were gone, there was very little crime, Star Wolf was no longer attacking them, and he was going to have children with the love of his life. His next discovery made his spirits soar even higher.

* * *

"5,000,000?!" Fox exclaimed, looking down at a panel in front of his seat in the Great Fox.

Peppy jumped, indicating that he must have drifted off, and turned to look at Fox. "Everything okay, Fox?"

"Never better! We have enough money to go on vacation!"

Falco jumped out to his feet. "Vacation?! Yeah!" the avian ran off to his chambers, getting a few weird looks from the rest of the team.

Fox smiled. "I didn't say we were leaving immediately."

"Where do you propose we go, Fox?" Krystal asked, turning to look at him.

Fox paused for a moment. That was a very good question. Even though the Aparoid Invasion was two years ago, Corneria wasn't in it's best state. "Hm..." Then it came to him, why go just one place? "We're going to tour the Lylat system!" He said at last.

They could go to Sauria, where Fox and Krystal met. It wasn't affected by the Aparoid Invasion too badly, and any damages to the planet have been fixed.

"Fox!" Peppy's voice broke into his thoughts, and he snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

Peppy let out a chuckle. "Are we taking Slippy with us?"

"It wouldn't be the same without him." Krystal said, answering for Fox.

"She's right, we've gotta take Slippy with us."

Falco had just walked into the room, carrying a suitcase loaded with his belongings. He froze. "Wait, Slippy?"

"Yeah, we're taking him with us."

Falco's shoulders dropped.

"You don't have to deal with him a lot." Fox said, chuckling.

Krystal smiled silently.

Falco's spirits were back to normal and he put the suitcase down and sat down in his chair again. "Where will we be going?"

"I'm thinking all of the Lylat system. We have 5,000,000 credits to blow on this vacation, so we can go anywhere we want."

"5,000,000... to _blow_?" chimed Peppy.

"Oh yeah, we'll still have plenty of money left for repairs to the Great Fox, or anything we need."

Peppy was silent, eyebrow raised, for a moment, but shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

"If everybody's fine with that, I'll call Slippy." Fox said, preparing to make a call to a certain Toad family down on Corneria.

Everybody nodded, and Fox thought he caught R.O.B. nod as well. He pressed a few more buttons on the display and withing seconds, Slippy's face appeared on the large, holographic display.

"Hello? Oh hi, Fox!"

"Hey Slippy. Nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Hey Slip, you got a little something on your forehead." Falco said.

Slippy looked up at his forehead and wiped it off with a rag.

"There you go."

Fox looked at Falco. _At least they're not bickering. _He thought to himself, and turned back to Slippy. "Hey, we're planning on going on vacation. And you, being a member of Star Fox, are welcome to come."

Slippy paused for a second, thinking. "Sure, I'll come! Where are we going?"

"Everywhere." Fox smiled.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. We're touring the Lylat system."

"How are we going to pay for it all?"

"We happened to stumble upon five-million credits."

Slippy's eyes widened. "Five-million?!"

Fox chuckled. "That was my reaction."

"It was a bit more dramatic than that, Fox." Falco said, looking over at Fox, who just shrugged.

Slippy laughed. "Alright, meet me at the One diner."

Peppy looked up at Slippy. "They fixed that place?"

Slippy nodded.

"Alright, we'll meet you there at noon." Fox said.

"Fox." R.O.B. began and Fox looked over at the robot. "It's 1 O'Clock in the afternoon. Meeting Slippy at noon is no longer possible."

"Oh. Right." Fox said, looking back at Slippy. "3. Meet us at 3."

Slippy nodded. "See you then!"

Fox ended the transmission. "In the meantime, we'll have the Great Fox examined. Fix any damages."

Everybody nodded.

"R.O.B.!" The robot turned to look at Fox. "Set destination to Corneria City."

"Yes sir." R.O.B. said as he began pressing buttons on the panel in front of him. Seconds later, the crew could feel the acceleration as it got stronger. Fox tapped a few buttons on the display in front of him, and everything went still inside the ship, as if they weren't moving, but they could still see Corneria getting closer and closer...

* * *

**There we go, chapter numero uno. I wanted to do a Star Fox-centered fic to compliment the Works of Star Wolf, which still has quite a bit left. We're just getting started, so hold on to your hats, because things are about to get vacationy.**

**And for those who came to this fic, wanting action and fighting, I would recommend clicking away right about now, because that won't happen. ;) Just a typical Star Fox vacation. And, of course, the birth of Marcus McCloud will be among the random stuff in this fic.**

**And for those concerned about the whole child-birth thing, you have nothing to fear. This fic will not have any adult content, ever. You can read on confidently.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Corneria

**Hey people. This chapter is probably going to be pretty short, but oh well.**

* * *

After a shaky entrance, which was to be expected, the Great Fox landed on Corneria about half a mile away from the One diner.

"Looks like they did rebuild that diner after all." Falco observed as the Star Fox team exited the Great Fox and started walking down the half mile towards the diner.

In the corner of Fox's eye, he thought he saw a familiar grey ball of fur jogging down the road, but when he looked back, it was gone.

Moments later, they reached the One diner and stood outside waiting for Slippy. It was 2:45, so he still had some time.

"How much do you want to bet we'll be here until 3:30?" Falco said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What are you implying, Falco?" Fox asked, not looking at the avian.

"Well, he's always late. Probably tripping over his own feet."

"Listen, you don't have to deal with him for days on end when we get started, and you haven't seen him for weeks anyways, just be nice to him this one time."

Falco crossed his arms. "Fine."

15 seconds later, a warm and inviting green blob appeared in the distance, running at the team. Well, sort of running, sort of hopping. I'm not completely sure what he was doing.

"Hey guys!" Slippy said when he was close enough.

Falco looked at his watch. "You're 10 seconds late, Slippy."

Fox shot the avian a dirty look, as the toad stood with a confused look on his face.

Peppy started walking in the direction of the Great Fox, calling "Come on, let's get off Corneria and separate the two before they tear each other apart."

"Right." Fox started, following behind Peppy. "First stop, Katina."

Krystal walked by his side, followed by Slippy and Falco.

* * *

"So what's the path going to look like, Fox?" Slippy asked. It was at that point, that Fox remembered just how annoying Slippy really was.

"Uh, first we'll go to Katina, then Fortuna. Then you three will head to Aquas, while me and Krystal..." He looked at Krystal, who looked back. "...will go to Sauria."

Everybody, even R.O.B., looked at Fox in awkward silence.

Fox, who was too busy admiring his wife, didn't notice the rest of the team looking at him until Krystal whispered "Fox, they're looking at us." At that, Fox turned his head and was met by 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?!"

Peppy chuckled and decided that it would be even more awkward if Fox continued, so he finished explaining the path to Slippy. "After Aquas, we'll head to Zoness and Titania. After that, we'll whip around Solar, passing through Sector Z, and go to Papetoon, Fichina, and back to Corneria to enjoy the rest of the vacation."

"When can we expect the two lovebirds over there to join us after they go to Sauria?" Falco asked, in a slightly mocking tone.

"We'll meet you at Zoness." Fox said.

As soon as the words left Fox's mouth, the Great Fox was just exiting Corneria's atmosphere, and they're vacation began.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I was pressed on time. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Katina - Part 1

**Alright, fully focusing on making this chapter awesome. By the way, I promised fainting in the last chapter, and it never made it in, so I'll be implementing that somewhere here.**

* * *

By now, the Star Fox team were half way to Katina. Everybody had their bags packed. Everybody but Fox, who held down the fort while the others were packing, and R.O.B., who wasn't even coming.

Fox was in Krystal and his room, stuffing a few changes of clothes in a small, black suitcase. After a few moments on sitting on the suitcase, he finally got it zipped and hauled it back to the main area of the Great Fox, tail held up high.

When he reached the main area, where the rest of the team were, his tail drooped and his ears flattened. Falco and Slippy were rolling around on the floor of the Great Fox, yelling and fighting. He looked around. Krystal was hiding behind R.O.B., a random frying pan at her feet. Her eyes were stricken with terror. Fox assumed she must have dove for her consciousness and hit behind R.O.B. while Falco and Slippy were having a wrestling match. He looked around once again, and saw Peppy laying on the ground a few feet from the mess of bird and toad. He must have been knocked over seconds ago.

Fox sighed and dropped his suitcase, walking slowly over to them, the most serious look on his face. He dodged a punch, and grabbed the avian and toad's heads. They paused and looked at Fox, who had the worst of expressions on his face. _This will be fun. _He thought as he smacked their heads together. The both fell back when Fox let go, and just kind of laid there, holding their heads.

"Owww, Fox!" Slippy cried, as Falco just laid there silently.

Fox stood. "Can you two just behave for 10 minutes?! I leave to pack my bags, and I come back to a wresting match and my wife almost lost her head!" Fox walked over to R.O.B. and picked up the skillet, turning back to look at them. "Where'd you even get this from?" He looked at the skillet. "We don't even own a skillet!"

Falco stood, still holding his head, eyes shut closed. "Fox, it was all Slippy!"

"Was not! You tackled me!" Slippy said in that annoying voice.

Fox dropped the skillet. (_Gotta return that at some point. _He thought to himself as it fell.) He rubbed his temples. "I don't care who **started **it, I **ended** it!"

"Painfully, at that." Slippy muttered.

Fox walked over to Peppy, who was trying to stand. He was a bit dazed, but otherwise, took no physical damage. Fox extended his arm, which the hare took, and Fox pulled him up. "You okay, old-timer?"

"I'll be better when those two are separated." Peppy said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Won't be too long, Peppy." R.O.B. said. "We're half an hour away fro-" he paused and looked down at his leg, which Krystal was grasping, still stricken with terror. He didn't move his leg, and just looked back up at Fox and Peppy. "We're half an hour away from Katina." He finished.

Fox walked over to Krystal, and pried her off of R.O.B.'s leg, carrying her over to her seat. "You okay, Krystal?"

Krystal seemed to snap out of it when she heard her name. "Am I still alive?!" She exclaimed.

Fox nodded, and Krystal sighed. "Phew, I thought I was going to lose my head. One second, everything's fine. The next, I find myself diving for cover, frying pans flying all over the place."

"Yeah... any idea where that particular frying pan came from?" Fox asked, still curious about the origins of the mysterious frying pan.

Krystal shrugged. "No clue."

The avian, known only as Falco, returned to his seat, and Slippy was just standing up, also holding his head where it had collided with Falco's. He waddled to his seat and sat down.

Fox sighed. "Might as well take a look at the security footage. This will be fun." He said as he sat down and tapped a few buttons on the panel in front of him.

Seconds later, a video of the room popped up on the large display.

Everything was fine, Slippy's mouth was moving, but they hadn't installed a microphone yet, so nobody really knows what was said. Falco grew more and more frustrated in the video, and tackled Slippy, who retaliated. This continued until Fox saw Falco pull out a frying pan. (totally random frying pan, at that.) He threw it at Slippy, and Krystal was diving for her life. Peppy stood up, and ran over to them, but was swept off his feet, and fell flat on his back. Everybody let out an "ooh!" at that point in the video. The wrestling match continued until Fox's head appeared in the corner of the video. Fox paused it, and looked at Slippy and Falco, giving them _that stare._

They both looked horrified at Fox's expression. This pleased Fox, and he turned back, facing the panel, shaking his head. He tapped a few more buttons, and the team's position on a Lylat map appeared on the large display, showing that they were only a few hundred miles from Katina. Fox sat back, and looked out the window. He could see Katina getting closer with every passing moment.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, things started getting shaky, which signaled that they were entering Katina's atmosphere. Everybody held on to their seats as the Great Fox made it's descent on the planet. Everything was normal, just as the team had hoped. After a few seconds, the ship stopped shaking, meaning they had landed, and the gravity in the ship that was pulling them downward, released, making it a million times easier to breathe. "We have arrived on Katina." R.O.B. spoke seconds later. Fox pressed a button on the panel in front of him, and they heard a door let out some steam and creak open a few feet away.

"Let's head out." Fox said, grabbing his suitcase. He led them out on to the surface of Katina. "Best get hotel rooms." He said, pausing to look around the planet. He had a lot of memories of this place. The Lylat Wars, Bill. _Speaking of the pup, I wonder where he's at._ Fox thought to himself.

As if the world was reading his thoughts, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned just in time to catch the face of somebody who tackled him to the ground in a friendly hug. It was his old buddy from the Cornerian Flight Academy, Bill Grey.

Bill stood up, helping Fox up. "What are you guys doing on Katina?" Bill asked, looking at his old friends.

"Vacation. We're going around the Lylat system for a few weeks." Fox said, brushing the dust off his flight jacket.

"Vacation, eh?"

Fox nodded.

"Well, cool! I hope to catch up with you guys before you leave."

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch."

Bill nodded. "Well, I've gotta get back. I just saw the Great Fox landing and came to greet you. See ya later." He called as he turned and ran back to the building he came out of.

All five of them waved goodbye, and continued to the nearest hotel.

The team ordered 4 rooms. One for Falco, Peppy, Slippy and then Krystal and Fox would share a room.

* * *

**Well, to be continued, I guess. We're not done on Katina just yet, so stay tuned. I ran out of time. Before I go, I want to address some reviews.**

**First one if from ****bryan mccloud**** who suggested:**

**_"how about adding katt meeting falco at katina and deciding to tag along...lol. also add in amanda as well who met slippy at aquas and becomes his girlfriend._****  
****_and add in venom as well where their ship's propulsion malfunction temporary.. ._._****  
****_also i can tell star wolf will appear in the story too._****  
****_it would be fun to see star wolf showing star fox the places on venom."_**

**Thanks for the tips for including Katt and Amanda. That will most definitely happen. As for visiting Venom, not sure about that one. ;) As for Star Wolf, yes they will be appearing at some point, and they might show Star Fox around Venom, if that gets thrown in. bryan also included a number of corrections, and for those, I thank you.**

**Second one is from ****Stallion6 of Deviantart****, who said:**

**_"Hope Slippy and Falco don't tear each other's throats out arguing!"_**

**Well... that's already almost happened. He actually was the one who gave me the idea of doing that little bit at the beginning, so kudos to him, and thanks for the epic idea.**

**Well, that's it, people. Thanks for reading, and until next time, see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Katina - Part 2

**Hey guys! Here we are, chapter 4! In the past few hours, I have had an outpouring of recommendations and corrections, which are always welcome. Being a rookie writer, I'm bound to mess up and not catch it, so when you guys catch those grammar fails, it helps me out quite a bit. ;) I can't stand fics with grammar issues, and wouldn't want my own fic to be one of them, so thank you!**

* * *

It's been the most peaceful 3 hours of the whole vacation. Falco and Slippy haven't been fighting (at least, Fox hasn't noticed them fighting) and the two McCloud foxes were in their room, watching television. They had planned on going out to dinner at 7 PM at a nice restaurant a mile or so down the road from the hotel. ("We've got 5 mil, might as well eat somewhere nice." Fox said.) Right now, it was 5:15 PM. Solar was preparing to set over the horizon.

Krystal was curled up next to Fox, asleep, as Fox watched some show called "Mythbusters" from some Earth channel that Katina got. Fox had no clue what they saying, but the explosions were pretty awesome. He laid there for about 30 minutes before he started falling asleep. Right before he fell asleep, he reached over to grab the remote. He turned the TV off, and set the alarm for 6:30 PM. That way, they would have time to get ready, and meet the team at 7 PM. He closed his eyes and took a power nap.

**(A/N: Funny, because right now, it's 6:30. Crazy logic, man.)**

* * *

At 6:30 PM, Fox snapped awake, hearing a beeping coming from the side of the bed. He felt over for the snooze button. In the process, he also turned the light on. He smacked the snooze button, and felt somebody on his other side rouse. He looked at Krystal to see her sitting up, her hair... everywhere...

"Wh-what time is it, Fox?" She said drowsily.

"6:30. We have time to get ready before we meet the team downstairs."

Krystal rubbed sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. Fox reached over and turned the alarm clock off, then stretched as Krystal walked into the bathroom. Seconds later, there was a little scream, and a "my hair!" from the bathroom, followed by scuffing around. _Looks like Krystal saw her new do, and didn't like it._ Fox thought to himself, and got out of bed. He was already fully dressed, except for his shoes, which were on the other side of the room.

* * *

15 minutes later, Krystal emerged from the bathroom, her makeup redone, her hair under control. She started looking around for her shoes, which were right next to Fox. He smiled mischievously. _We have time._ He thought as he tucked the shoes behind him, out of her view.

"Honey, have you seen my shoes?"

"Huh?" Fox said innocently, "No." He tried his hardest not to smile.

Krystal continued looking around the room, muttering "Where are they?!" while she looked.

This all continued for ten minutes, before she sat down next to Fox and saw they were right behind him. "Fox!" She exclaimed. Fox smiled.

"Yes, Krystal?"

She smacked the back of his head gently with one of her shoes, and started putting them on. Fox let out a little laugh and stood up, fixing his mohawk, grabbing his phone (and Krystal's, just to mess with her) and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he was greeted by Falco, who was just passing their door.

Falco was wearing a dress shirt, tie and nice pants. Fox eyed him suspiciously. _Wonder what's with the nice clothes. _Fox thought to himself as he and Krystal walked out of their hotel room, shut the door, and followed Falco to the elevator. **(A/N: the word "shut" was almost typed wrong...)**

Once they got down to the lobby, they found Peppy waiting for them outside.

"Where's Slip **this** time?" Falco said, crossing his arms.

Fox rolled his eyes. The idea of a peaceful night out was just thrown out the window.

Slippy stumbled out of the elevator, tucking his shirt in and running towards the door. _Somebody slept in._ Fox thought. When Slippy caught up to them, they were off.

The restaurant was a mile away, so it was going to take them about ten minutes to get there. Luckily, they didn't have plans with anybody else, or so Fox thought.

The team didn't say much on their way there, since they spend every day together.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived to the restaurant, and checked in at the counter. They seated the team, putting Falco at his own table, and doing the same for Fox and Krystal. "Not sure why Falco is sitting alone, but at least he and Slippy aren't arguing." Krystal said quietly enough for only Fox, who chuckled, to hear her.

The waiter brought them menus, and went back to the kitchen when Falco whispered something in his ear. "Huh." Krystal said. "Didn't take our drink orders."

"I believe Falco's expecting somebody." Fox replied, taking the opportunity to look over his menu once more.

That moment, Katt Monroe, Falco's life crush, walked in the door of the restaurant and fast-walked over to Falco, who had his back turned to the door. Fox looked away, since Falco wouldn't be very happy if he spotted Fox eavesdropping on his date.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Everybody went back to their hotel rooms. (Katt went back with Falco, mind you.)

* * *

**Alright, chapter 3... wait, no 4? 7.5? I don't know. Anyways, I think I'll probably do 1 day per chapter, and a total of three days on each planet. Sounds like a good plan.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
